A Ghost at the Door
by divine energy
Summary: Two-Bit never quite knew what to say to his baby sister; he knew she didn't need his protecting. But he learned the hard way not to try and make her decisions for her. He wouldn't be his father. One-shot written based on The Vacant Lot May 11 Rumble.


First off, I don't own the Outsiders, as we all should know by this point. What else? It may have been a year ago, but I got the idea from the May 2011 rumble over on the Vacant Lot board (the We Are Family one) so this is written for that rumble. Oh, I also got a few ideas from the July 2011 rumble at the same place, so I'm figuring I can use this for both of them. So I'm going to! That's about it. Enjoy, hopefully!

* * *

Two-Bit finished helping his mother bring in the groceries, dumping the bags unceremoniously on the kitchen floor.

"That all, Ma?" he asked. She shook her head at him.

"No, that's all, thanks sweetheart." She smiled as him as he walked back into the living room and settled himself on the couch beside Holly.

She slid over slightly, curling her legs under her, her eyes still fixed on the book she was immersed in. When he turned on the TV and flashed a grin at her, her eyes flickered up and a twinge of annoyance shot across her face, but she said nothing.

"Holly, I'm going over to the Andersons, Sheila and I haven't had a chance to talk in forever." Their Ma came back into the room, digging in her purse. "She said Lucy and Jane are home, if you'd like to come over."

Holly sighed, closing her book on her finger so she could keep her page. She smiled up at their Ma. "No thanks Ma. I'd rather not subject myself to the abysmally dry repartee of Lucy and Jane. Maybe when they develop some personalities."

Two-Bit snorted, marvelling at her vocabulary. There were times when Holly skipped as much as he did, but even still, she made herself sound so smart. Two-Bit figured she liked sounding smart. She didn't talk like that all the time - every once in a blue moon, she'd forget to throw in some big words that Two-Bit only had a vague idea of the meaning of. But he loved to listen to her, the way she talked all smart like.

Their Ma said something else, trying to persuade Holly into it. At fourteen, she was as stubborn as a mule, and even though Two-Bit switched off and paid attention to the television, he knew that there was no chance that their Ma would win that argument.

"Two-Bit, you make sure she stays out of trouble," she called as she was leaving, and Holly flipped open her book again.

Two-Bit watched her for a second while he waited for the TV show to start. "Would it kill ya to go with her every once in a while?" he asked her idly.

"I refuse to be coerced into any sort of association with those two," Holly replied shortly. "They're the dullest creatures I ever had the misfortune to stumble across. And if I said yes, would you drop it?"

"No," said Two-Bit truthfully.

Holly shrugged. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know what she's trying to achieve. Those girls don't even like me."

Two-Bit glanced at her for her reaction. She looked so unaffected by that statement; Two-Bit had to wonder whether something else was bothering her. Something more important - something that made her care so little about the people around her.

Of course, Two-Bit knew that Holly couldn't love her friends more - Evie Cole had been her best friend since they were four years old. And yet, she seemed so cold - about everything and everyone that she didn't love. He had a feeling that Holly didn't like them a lot more than they disliked her, but he didn't bother saying that. "So you gonna bum around the house all day?"

"Clearly not," she replied, not even looking up from her book. "I'm reading, which is a far more productive use of my precious time than sitting around with Lucy and Jane Anderson, trying to determine which of the Jefferson brothers is most attractive."

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at her, momentarily distracted. "The Jeffersons? Really?"

Holly shrugged her shoulders, grinning up at me. "Don't ask me. Unsolved mystery as far as I'm concerned."

"Not their biggest fan?" Two-Bit smirked at her. He knew who she _was _a fan of, and there was nothing he delighted in more than trying to rile her up.

She was pretty good at hiding her emotions – he liked to think that she had learned how to lie so well from him, but she could lie better than he ever could. She never gave herself away by bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Her face didn't even change.

"Not the biggest fan of massive-headed, egotistical, severely narcissistic morons who struggle to string an intelligent sentence together?" she said coyly, cocking her head to the side. "Not particularly."

Two-Bit held back his laughter. "I thought you liked that whole narcissistic, cocky-thing."

"What gave you that impression?" she asked coolly, but her eyes were flaming. She didn't go red – he hadn't seen her blush at all in years. She didn't waste time with getting embarrassed.

He frowned to himself. She hadn't always been so bitter. She used to be a real sweet kid – really annoying, but sweet all the time. After their Dad had left, she seemed to turn in on herself. Now her tongue was like the lash of a whip and she always had something to say – she prided herself on her wit. And she was so damn smart, Two-Bit's chest swelled with pride every time she said something so clever. But he wished it wasn't so often.

Two-Bit didn't answer her question; he sighed, glancing out the window. It was starting to rain a little heavier now, so he turned the volume on the TV up, making Holly scowl.

She set her book down on her table, her features relaxing. "Two-Bit," she said slowly.

"Yeah kid?"

"Why is Ma never around anymore?" Her voice was small, and absent of that dignified pride that she threaded through it usually.

Two-Bit swallowed, fixing his eyes on the rain, pounding hard on the window like it was pressuring him for an answer. "She's got a lot more to do these days, squirt."

Holly's breathing became erratic, and when he looked at her, Two-Bit was astonished to find that her face was screwed up like she was fighting back tears. He hadn't seen her cry in a long time. Not since she was a really small kid. "What?" he asked her, frowning. Crying girls were not his scene, whether he was related to them or not.

"It's like she doesn't even like me anymore," Holly said quietly, staring at her knees.

Two-Bit swallowed, sighing at his baby sister. He'd never seen that look on her face – it completely lacked any confidence she might have head. She just looked defeated. He surveyed her; blonde curls in a tangled mess around her, blue eyes blinking innocently. Her eyes were a sore spot for their mother, he knew _that _at least.

It didn't help that Holly looked so like their father – very short, blonde hair, blue eyes. She even smiled like him. She was a constant reminder of him, no matter how much she wished she wasn't.

"Don't talk like that, squirt," Two-Bit grinned at her. He wasn't much of a big brother a lot of the time – they used to fight all of the time, which seemed like enough to fulfill his elder brotherly duties, but he seemed to have lost heart in that. He didn't need to protect her – she could do that herself – but he still tried to look out for her. He stole her whatever she needed him to steal, but there were times that he felt that he should say something, something comforting, something that a big brother would say to make her feel better.

But he could never think of anything to say.

A lot of the time, Two-Bit wondered whether he had missed out on some handbook on how to be an older brother. He looked at Darry and Soda – who were great brothers to Ponyboy, who had just turned thirteen – but they didn't have a _sister. _A sister was a different, and more fragile thing altogether.

Holly gave a small derisive laugh, and some of that defiance seemed to find its way back into her eyes. She looked up at him and managed a small smile. "Why not? I think like that."

"Ma loves you a lot, kid, you know that," Two-Bit said, trying not to get annoyed. For all that their mother did for them, how Holly could say that she didn't even like her was beyond him.

"It's just –" Holly shook her head, and exploded. "It just feels like I'm getting punished for what Dad did!"

Two-Bit flinched. "C'mon kid," he said, patting her knee. "Don't think like that."

Holly pressed her lips together, looking up at him as he stood up like she wanted him to tell her something reassuring.

"Going somewhere?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I might mosey on over to Steve's or something." He raked a hand through his hair, wondering whether Steve was at home and whether his father wasn't.

Holly's face changed almost imperceptibly, the smallest snarl lasting for only a second. She didn't like Steve – not one bit.

"Ain't you going to Evie's or somethin'?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah, she had to go out of town," she told him. "Her uncle just had a baby. Poor guy," she added, shaking her head.

Two-Bit grinned at her. "Wait 'til it's your turn, kid."

She shook her head resolutely, watching him as Two-Bit shrugged into his jacket and checked the pockets for cigarettes and car keys. "It ain't ever gonna be my turn," she said doggedly, nodding her head.

He had to snort at that. "What are you gonna do when Soda asks you to marry him then?" he said, sniggering.

Holly's mouth fell open and she chucked her book at him. "Shut up!" she shrieked. "That's not funny."

"Glory, squirt, you got a good aim!" he laughed at her – he'd had to duck to avoid her throw. He loved to see her all riled up.

"I mean it, Two-Bit!" Holly said earnestly. "You can't just go _saying _stuff like that out loud, somebody might here you."

Two-Bit nearly howled with laughter. "Ain't no point in talking if there's nobody around to hear you," he said, shrugging.

Her face fell into a worried frown. "I mean it Two-Bit, shit like that ain't funny."

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on," Two-Bit said soothingly, still chuckling. "I'll be sure to tell Soda you ain't interested in marrying him."

Though she was starting to laugh herself at that point, she still buried her face in the nearest cushion.

"I'll see you later," he hollered, fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah you better scram, you no-good lousy greaser!" came her muffled voice. "Before I go all apeshit on your ass!"

"Sure, squirt," he called back. "Whatever you say."

"Yeah, beat it and don't come back!" she yelled after him, smiling bemusedly at her crazy older brother. Two-Bit let out another bark of laughter and told her not to let the dinner burn unless he was here to supervise it before the door slammed shut.

XXX

Weeks later, on a day that the rain had come again, Holly and Two-Bit were sprawled on the floor of their living room in front of their TV, playing cards.

"Quit cheating!" Holly screeched. "You deceitful, fraudulent, corrupt, disloyal, mendacious -"

"You have a funny way of insulting people, squirt," Two-Bit laughed. "It works better if you use words they understand."

She retorted by calling him every name under the sun - in a manner that reminded him startlingly of himself, and proving that she knew a lot of cuss words, and their meanings were more than clear.

"Easy, kid," Two-Bit said, gathering up the cards and shuffling them again. "Did I teach you all those words?"

"It's about all you taught me," Holly grumbled, propping her head up by her elbows. "Incompetent, malingering -"

"Holly," said Two-Bit sharply, splaying his hands on the floor. "Did you eat a dictionary again?"

She scowled at him, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling in spite of herself. "Maybe you should try it sometime," she said coolly.

"Watch it, kid."

They'd been playing cards for about ten minutes - the rain proceeded to thunder against the window until the glass shook in its panes, and they didn't hear the first knock at the door.

They heard the second, and Holly scrambled to her feet to get it while Two-Bit shuffled the cards, throwing a confused look at him. Most of his friends liked to waltz in and pronounce their arrival loudly; even Holly's close friends let themselves in.

Holly opened the door - and Two-Bit saw her face freeze in horror. She stood there, rooted to the spot with her mouth agape, for a few seconds. Then she seemed to unfreeze, and whirling around she let the door slam shut and leaned against it.

"Holly!" Two-Bit exclaimed in surprise. She covered her face in both her hands, breathing heavily. "Holly?" he said again, uncertainly.

He scrambled to his feet as well, and gently prying her away from the door, he opened it gingerly, wondering whether a ghost would be waiting on the other side or something. Then he swore through his teeth.

Holly regained her composure, and plastered a fake, dry smile on her face. It was so false it made Two-Bit uncomfortable to look at it.

"Hi Dad!" she chirped, her voice falsely bright. "So nice of you to drop by!" she exclaimed. "Fancy that?"

"Can I come in?" he asked awkwardly. Two-Bit had half a mind to shut the door in his face again, but curiosity got the better of him. Holly had quirked up one eyebrow and glanced at Two-Bit. So they let in, and Two-Bit all the while thinking that they would regret it.

He took it upon himself to sit on the couch, since neither of his children offered him a seat. They waited for him to speak, and he seemed to be waiting for them to say something. Then he looked at Holly with exasperation.

"Could I trouble ya for a glass of water at the least?"

Two-Bit glanced at his baby sister, stony-faced and emanating vibes of ice. He could see her trembling with rage, or fear, or maybe both. Her arms were folded over her chest very tightly, and her mouth was in a thin taut line. He expected her to run to the kitchen to get him some water. Instead, her chin jutted out defiantly.

"No, you can't," she said bitterly. "That's what ya get when ya disappear for six years."

He sighed, but didn't say anything. It took everything that Two-Bit had not to pull him back to his feet and punch him silly. He had told himself that he hadn't cared when he'd walked out, but he remembered seeing Holly's face. It had destroyed her. She had blamed herself, it had torn her apart. He felt so furious for her, for her confusion, her devastation. But looking at her now - she didn't seem like she was about to break. She stood strong.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Holly said, in that falsely cheery voice that made Two-Bit shiver. He stood and watched them both, not able to think of anything to say.

"I wanted to talk to you," their father croaked, looking pleadingly at his daughter. With a sigh, Holly collapsed into the couch, and Two-Bit settled himself on the armrest, arms crossed.

"Then talk," said Holly shortly, folding her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry," he came out with. Two-Bit shook his head, wanting to swear at him - he couldn't have said anything more wrong.

"Oh!" Holly said brightly, looking at her brother, who felt the sudden urge to shield her from their father's view, to protect her from something he wasn't even sure of yet. "Did you hear that Two-Bit? He's _sorry. _I guess that makes up for everything."

Two-Bit opened his mouth - no sound came out. He clenched his fists together and swallowed hard. He was too consumed with anger to speak - he was getting light-headed, seeing lights, seeing stars, feeling dizzy.

"I - I want to make it up to you," their dad stammered. Two-Bit nearly swore. He was saying _all _the wrong things; never mind about him, didn't he know his daughter at all?

Holly snorted derisively. "Well I'd like to see you tryin', but you won't get very far with that."

"Holly," their father said, raking his fingers through his blond hair. "Holly, just listen to me. I - I'm doing okay now. Making a bit of money for myself." Holly raised her eyebrows. "Maybe if you came to stay with me, maybe if you would live with me and the boys..."

"The boys?" said Holly sharply.

He flushed a terrible scarlet, and Two-Bit felt his stomach drop a million miles. He thought he was going to vomit all over the man who had made his sister cry, and his mother close herself off to the entire world, and still manage to put on a brave face for her children.

"Well," their father said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "After your mother and I ended, I ... Well, you've got brothers now, kiddo."

Holly flinched, and Two-Bit was scared she was going to throw something. "I've got all the brother I need," she snarled, and Two-Bit's chest swelled with indescribable pride and love for her. He turned to their father.

"What are you plannin' to do if you get Holly to come live with you?" he asked, not meeting his eyes.

"I won't!" Holly exclaimed hotly. "Not a chance in hell."

Their father looked at her desperately. "Maybe I could put you through college."

Holly spluttered, and for the first time in their lives, Two-Bit witnessed his sister shocked to the point of speechlessness.

"C'mon," their father pleaded. "You're my baby girl, you've always been my baby girl." Holly, her mouth open, recoiled, looking disgusted. "I can give you better than this."

"Better than what?" she snapped.

"Holly, I can take care of you, princess," he said softly.

Holly, seething, and her voice shaking with rage, shook her head. "Don't you think it's a little late to be trying to win me over with 'princess'?" she said quietly, croaking like she was going to puke any second.

"Holly, I think you should think about this -" he started, but Holly cut him off.

"Don't!" she said. "I ain't going anywhere with you," she told him decisively. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Two-Bit shook his head at his father. "I think it's time you left."

"Holly -" he was looking at Holly like he would die if she didn't look back, but she looked away, tears in her eyes. Angry splotches of color were on her cheeks. Their father was the same color, not sure what to say as he left. Two-Bit led him to the door.

"Dad -" he said hoarsely. "Don't you think you've hurt her enough already? Don't come back."

He watched his father go, and turned back to Holly, who still sat on the couch with her face buried in her hands again. "Holly ..." he said uncertainly, blinking at her. She looked up at him like she had just been stunned, blinking her wide eyes at him with a dazed expression.

A second later, she had dashed to the kitchen, Two-Bit right on her heels. Grimacing, he pulled her hair back while she vomited into the sink, tears streaming down her face. It felt awkward even then - he couldn't help thinking that he should have known what to say to her, something consoling, something to make her feel better.

When she had calmed down, she curled back up on the couch and he resumed his position on the armrest of the couch, reaching out and clutching her shoulder to keep her steady. She still looked so pale. He hadn't seen her cry in years, and dried tears still stained her cheeks in tracks. He didn't know whether she was crying, or whether her eyes had streamed from a result of throwing up, but there it was.

His hands still shook with anger, and he felt almost scared of what he was about to do.

He didn't know how he would say this, but he knew he had to. He had seen her school reports, looked at her while she read, listened to her when she spoke intelligently about something that meant a lot to her. She was meant for more than what she'd get.

And if nothing else, he knew at least that part of being a big brother was putting her before what he wanted. Telling her to do what was best for her, no matter how he would feel about it. "Holly, maybe you should think about."

"What?" she breathed, staring at him like he'd just confessed to a murder.

"Listen ..." He took a deep breath; she pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest. "Squirt, let's face it. There ain't much chance of Ma sending you to college. Maybe Dad could ... give you a better opportunity or something ..."

"Two-Bit," Holly hissed, glaring at him. "Don't even go there."

"I'm just sayin'!" he said, holding up his hands in defense. "Maybe you should think about it."

"Stop!" she yelled, jumping to her feet. "Two-Bit, don't you ever say that again." Her face was completely masked by rage and shock - he reckoned if he touched her, she would have jumped a mile. Without another word, she turned on her heel and stormed upstairs.

Two-Bit winced when he heard the door slam. He should have known better. She was too headstrong to have listened to him. He swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't know whether he was allowed to feel relieved. All he felt was sick.

He had finally figured something out - something about being an older brother. And not just any older brother. He had just realized something about being Holly's older brother. He would never be able to run her life. And he wouldn't ever try to make her decisions for her again.

She already hated her father. And Two-Bit swore to himself, he thought, as he lit a cigarette to settle his nerves and took a deep drag - he wouldn't end up the same way with his dad. He was the only piece of real family that Holly had left - and he wouldn't take that away from her for anything.

She already hated her father - she wasn't about to hate her brother, he would make sure of that.

* * *

Ah yes, the troubled life of the Mathews siblings. Thanks to JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset, for noticing some of the most embarrassing typos! Written on a whim, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
